Songs and Castles
by TheAceOfAwesome
Summary: Carmen met Vas and they originally hated each other. But Carmen's best friends prophesied romance. Are they just helpless romantics?


Carmen was sat at her dressing table, brushing her hair. The Sporties had invited her (and Nie and Frenchie, but it had been a reluctant thing) to go bowling. She'd gone to get ready and to get away from Nie and Frenchie singing 'Love Is In The Air' every time she went near them. They didn't love each other...Frenchie and Nie seemed to think so though and refused to be corrected.

Vasil was a...friend. Maybe a frenemy. Nothing more. Right? As she applied lipstick, she realised how hard it was to convince herself. She laced up her boots and took in a deep breath. Time to face the matchmakers. Her friends. Matchfriends? Nah. She sighed, walking out of the open and almost colliding with Frenchie. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Can you feel the love toniiiiight..." They giggled, high fiving each other. Carmen went red and went up the stairs to the living room, but as Nie and Frenchie weren't the oh-no-she-left-let's-give-up sort, and Nie wasn't quite that empathetic, they followed, picking up with a song from Titanic.

"Near...far...wherever you are, I believe...that the heart will go o-o-on..." That was enough. She pressed a finger to her lips, turning around.

"A) Please shut up."

"She said please!" Nie gasped, and Frenchie chuckled.

"And Celine Dion? Ew!" Carmen added.

"Celine Dion is good!" protested Frenchie.

There was a knock at the door, and Nie smiled knowingly before going to answer it.

"Carmen, your boyfriend is here~"

"For the last time he is not my fucking boyfriend!" Carmen saw Vasil and blushed a little, smiling. "Sorry for them. They're fucking romantics, the both of them."

"It's only cause neither of them have a boyfriend, they're fantasising again." Carmen laughed, whilst Frenchie and Nie gave him a death glare that the Plastics would be proud of. "Val, Apol and Xei are in the car. Kiku too. Be careful, Val is a bit mad, Zino did something awful."

"What?" asked Carmen curiously, looking at Vas.

"I'll tell you when the helpless romantics aren't around."

They got in Zino's car, Apol and Val giggling about something the whole way, although Val seemed a bit mad as she kept glaring at Zino,Kiku and Xei talking about the origins of Kiku's Winnie The Pooh charm, which Cue called "radical" and Nie and Frenchie gossiping about the guys they liked. It left Vas and Carmen exchanging awkward glances and smiles.

They drew up at the alley, and Carmen fell out, the main wave rushing out into the building. Vas hesitated and then moved over to help.

"You okay?" He asked, helping her up.

"Yeah." replied Carmen, looking at her shoes flatly.

"Have a nice time!" called Zino, driving off.

Carmen and Vas walked inside to meet the rest, ignoring their questions and paying for three games.

"Thanks," added Carmen hastily, feeling she should have thanked him earlier.

"It's okay."

They started to play, Val bowling a strike on her first bowl, Nie missing altogether (much to the others' amusement), Kiku losing his bracelet (Apol found it) Xei bowling a spare, Carmen bowling decently and Frenchie all out failing. Vas seemed to not even be trying and winning.

The others went for a drink about halfway through and Vas pulled Carmen aside.

"So what did Zino do?" Carmen asked.

"That's actually not what I wanted to talk about."

"Surprise me," giggled Carmen.

"Carmen...You still are the most egotistical person I ever knew, who goes around with the wrong people but...I think I'm in love with you." Vas admitted, looking down in embarrassment.

"Vas...I didn't mean to literally surprise me. Vas, look at me." When he did, she smiled. "I think - no I know - that I am in love with you too." She pulled him in for a hug, and then he kissed her.

Then the chorus began behind them.

_Every night in my dreams_  
_I see you, I feel you_  
_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on_

That was Nie and Frenchie - the hopeless romantics. Why was Carmen not surprised? Probably because it was Nie and Frenchie, who'd prophesied this from the very beginning, in jest granted but they had.

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_  
_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on_

Apol and Val. Kiku and was joining in now, and awkwardly they broke apart, glaring at the singers. But it was a sweet song. They grinned at each other and held up their hands for silence. And they conducted the rest of the song, singing it alone.

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

"We told you." Nie laughed.

"We did." clarified Frenchie.

"You were right." Carmen and Vas admitted.

"So what did Zino do?" asked Carmen.

"Later." whispered Vas. "You are all that matters now."


End file.
